Carla's Postcard
by Quodetta
Summary: Carla and Lily are on vacation in Illyria. Some interesting events occur when they continue to see the same "man" while on their trip, so Carla recounts the events to Wendy through a postcard.


**Carla's Postcard**

 **Note: Hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated :D**

* * *

Hello Wendy! How are you doing? Illyria is amazing! I never would have been able to imagine anything like it! Great idea choosing to come here. Too bad you couldn't make it though. Natsu and that idiot tomcat should learn to respect your boundaries, and not just drag you along on a job like that. Don't worry, I'll come back with you and show you everything. I don't know if you've heard, but Lily and I saw an epic love triangle play out. It was so strange!

The first day we arrived, we got lost near the sea coast and asked a sea captain and a young woman, Viola for directions to the Elephant Inn. They had recently escaped a shipwreck, but were still happy to give us directions, strangely enough. In an even more bizarre manner, the day after we could have sworn we saw a male version of Viola running across the street! It was quite peculiar. When we had returned from a stroll of the sights we saw him again!

This time, curiosity got the best of us, so we questioned the young man. We were right all along Wendy! The servant told us that with the help of the sea captain from yesterday, she was disguised as a man to be able to serve the Duke and earn money. Fortunately for her, the Duke seemed to like her and she had already been assigned many errands; mostly to express the Duke's love to the Countess, Olivia. Regrettably, Viola told us that Olivia had sworn off men to mourn for her brother's death, and will never marry. Nevertheless, she then let us in on some secrets that she was dying to share- The Duke was in love with Olivia, and after being sent to proclaim the Duke's love to Olivia repeatedly, the Countess had fallen in love with her. Sadly, she was in love with the Duke!

My goodness, Wendy, I'm glad that the guild doesn't have problems like these! A love triangle like that would prove horrific, especially with our members... Before Lily and I could question her more however, she excused herself to return to the duke, warning us only to address her as Cesario while she was disguised.

 _Quite the juicy gossip going on with the locals here, huh, Wendy?_

That was Lily. I would never say such a thing. This is the type of nonsense that Mira would fawn over. To think Lily has been corrupted so….

The day after that, Lily and I went shopping for souvenirs. You'll adore yours, Wendy! We also got a few items for some of the others at the guild. (Why Gajeel needs "foreign" iron is beyond me…. doesn't it all taste the same?) While shopping, we saw Cesario (once again!) walking with a man whom he called 'Antonio'. After they parted ways, Lily and I shouted Cesario's name to gain his attention, however he ignored us. The nerve of him! Nevertheless, we soon continued touring and eventually passed by to see the Countess' royal gardens.

As we drew closer, we began to hear voices. We flew above the fence and hid in some plants and saw Cesario- it looked as if her and another man were about to start dueling! Were they mad?! The gardens of the Countess is not a brawling ground! Where was their dignity? Luckily, the Antonio fellow we saw earlier today suddenly stepped in to take his place; and then was immediately arrested by the Royal Guard. He asked Cesario for his purse back to pay his way out, but she acted as if she didn't know him, even though they had been walking together just a couple of hours ago! Lily and I were astonished! Unfortunately we had to leave quickly in case the Royal Guards caught sight of us peeking inside the Countess' property.

We decided to return to the inn after that. Nevertheless, on the way there we saw Cesario for the third time that day. He was being questioned by the Countess' clown. Honestly, he attracts as much trouble as Natsu. Soon, other men had joined the exchange, and eventually Olivia herself appeared, asking Cesario to follow her. Lily said that there was definitely something fishy going on. Cesario was definitely a kind person, so why didn't he give Antonio back his purse? And how did he manage to travel from so many locations in such little time while still performing his jobs?

The next day, we decided to return to Olivia's court to finish our sightseeing. What we saw when we arrived shocked us even more, nonetheless. There were two Cesario's! Listening in on their conversation, we learned that the twins had been separated during the shipwreck but had both made their way to Illyria. They also mentioned that Sebastion, Viola's twin brother who Lily and I constantly mistook for her, was marrying Olivia and that Viola was marrying the Duke! My, oh my, that escalated quickly!

When I return with you, I'll be sure to point out the two of them. They're identical!

NO, Lily and I were NOT stalking Cesario.

I'm being serious Wendy, they basically followed US around as we toured the city.

We'll see you soon,

Your best friend, Carla.

 _AND LILY! :)_

* * *

 **Should I write a chapter where the guild receives the postcard?**


End file.
